Men in Tights and Giant Turtles
by DawnFireFlame
Summary: In the eventful kingdom of Hyrule, Gannondorf has once again kidnapped the princess Zelda (you'd think she would've gotten some magical body guards by now). Meanwhile a certain ginger turtle has accidentally stumbled into a portal and, goes to the Farron Woods... disaster is sure to happen when men in tights and a giant turtle work together. Pretty much K, but K to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters, or any other Nintendo characters. I do however own Zoko and Dazra. I also own some paper, and some pens.

Gannondorf jumped off the bridge of Eldin, Zelda in his arms. "LINK!" Zelda screamed. Link looked over the side and both of them were gone. "Zelda!?" Link cried out. He hit his head on the brick wall leading to the bridge. Link looked over at Zoko. Zoko shook his head. "Link, you screw up." Zoko moved his silver hair out of the way from his non covered eye. Link shook his head. "No, its not just my fault you're here too." Link started walking towards the Orden village and Zoko followed. They need all the supplies they could get. "This walk is going to take for ever." Zoko complained.

"Well you lost our horses…and I sort of lost the whistle." Link mumbled. Link then decided to change direction and started to roll towards the Kakariko Village although he had no idea where he was going, for he had lost their map. "Link… where's our map?" Zoko asked. Link stopped rolling and gave Zoko an awkward smile. "Link, did you seriously lose our map?"

"Well I got sick of everybody calling me a hoarder so I ditched some stuff. Lets see here I got rid of our map, my ball chain, my boomerang and my um… crap." "what did you lose?" Zoko asked bitterly. Link face palmed.

"My claw shots." Zoko shook his head. He continued walking and left Link behind. Link caught up with him and then said. "I think my claw shots are at Kakariko."

"What did you keep?" Zoko stopped and looked over at Link.

"My lantern." Zoko went crazy and pulled out his big Sword and shouted,

"Run… NOW!" Link started running like crap and some how ended up in Kakariko. He looked around and noticed no one was around. "Colin? Beth?" no one answered. Link shook his head then spotted his bow and arrows in the water. He ran up to them and picked them up. He looked over and saw a freaked out Zoko.

"Link…" Link was shrinking, well getting shorter. He dropped his bow and looked at his hands. They were now paws.

"_Oh great." _Link thought to himself. He was becoming a wolf again. "_Wait, wouldn't that mean Midna's around?" _Link stared up at Zoko. Zoko was remembering how they met.

It was an upsetting day for Zoko. It was the day he lost everybody. He was at the Sheikah village, his home when a dark ginger man(probably Ganandorf) attacked the village and killed everybody. Zoko ran for his life. He needed to inform Zelda. Months passed and he became Zelda's personal guard. He was walking through the castle village a month after the twilight and met Link. Link was trying to get supplies and the Gorons wouldn't help him so Zoko did instead, and eventually they became partners.

Zoko blinked and looked down at this monster that was once Link. "Link… what's going on?" He asked. Link looked down at his bow trying to figure out how to pick it back up. Zoko rolled his eyes and picked it up and put it on his back. Randomly a blue person appeared and Link got excited so he spun around in a circle like all dogs do. The person was Midna, and she was not an imp. She looked at Link

"My bad." she said as she snapped her fingers. Link then turned back to normal and Midna was gone. Zoko looked confused.

"What in the world was that?" he asked as he handed Link the bow.

"Midna, she's the twilight princess… She helped me… um… Just forget it she's the twilight princess" Zoko ignored Link because Link never has something important to say in Zoko's opinion.

"Well go find your stuff-"

"Found my stuff." Link interrupted "So… are we headed to the forest or the Faren woods or what?"

"Yes." Zoko replied. Link gave him a dumb look.

"Yes? But what way?" suddenly Beth came out of nowhere and ran up to Link.

"Hey Link, lets go to make out point." Link pinched his forehead and looked down at the little girl.

"Beth… no. Go away." he pushed her away and she started crying. She then turned around and walked off. Zoko was biting his tongue trying not to laugh. "Shut up." Since Link found all of his stuff, it meant he had his horse call. He blew it and Epona and Dazra(Zoko's horse) came running towards them. They both got onto their horses and rode off to the lost woods.

When they got to the lost woods, The horses sensed danger so of course the horses wouldn't move on. Link petted Epona and gave her a carrot from his pouch. Link looked over at Zoko and Dazra. "High five." Dazra then got onto her back legs and stood up and high-fived Zoko. Link's jaw dropped. Dazra then got back onto all four feet and stood by Epona. Link shook his head and ran into the lost woods. Link heard a loud roar and stopped in his place. "Zoko, did you hear that?"

"No Link, I'm deaf." Zoko said sarcastically.

"Look over there it's a spiky rock" Link said while pointing at a green spiky object. "I have never seen that rock before." Link walked over by it and stared at it "Zoko, give me a stick." Zoko shrugged and handed Link a loose branch. Link took it from him and poked the green rock with it. The rock jumped up and growled at Link. Zoko pulled out his bow and aimed the arrow at the creature. Link pulled out his sword and pointed it at the creature. "Hey I breath fire." The creature said while backing away from Link "Oh yeah!? Well I have bombs!" Link shouted. Zoko started thinking, _What on earth is this creature? Its so scaly and covered in spikes. _Zoko tuned back into Links conversation. "Oh yeah!? Well I like food more then you!" The creature shouted. "I can tell." Link said bitterly. The turtle creature face turned red in anger, it was almost as red as his hair. "Girls, girls….Shut up." Link gave Zoko a dirty look

"Look, I'm not here to harm you guys. I'm trying to find a green pipe to find the mushroom kingdom."

"Oh my gosh I think he's a pot head." Link whispered to Zoko. Zoko laughed. "Well, my name is Link, and he's Zoko."

"I'm Bowser."

To be continued…


End file.
